


I'll Get To Know You Better

by downtonarry



Series: Dr. Pique and Constable Ramos [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtonarry/pseuds/downtonarry
Summary: "We’ve gone over your type a million times, and honestly, Geri, you just sound like you want someone like you. Good luck finding some genius over six foot with a penchant for too much facial hair.”orGerard is almost finished his residency and hasn't had a night out in ages. A cop named Sergio might give him the relaxation and fun he needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!
> 
> Still working on my other big fic, just wanted to drop a little one-shot that was in my head. Enjoy!

“You work too hard, Geri, and you know it. Put the phone down, put it down.” Shakira reached over and took Geri’s phone out of his hand, closing him out of his email and putting it down beside her. “You know we’re here for fun.”

Geri grabbed half-heartedly for the phone back, before letting Shaki keep it. She wasn’t going to give it back and he wasn’t going to argue. “We are having fun. There might have been an email, though, I was waiting for one.”

“Your colleagues can wait. Anyway, you’re talking to me, it’s rude to be on your phone.”

“It’s just a bar anyway, Shaki. I like talking to you, but how does this constitute a wild night out!” Geri didn’t mean to be harsh. It was a nice visit out with his best friend, but they did this enough. Well, he was pretty busy. But they tried to get out at least once a month.

“Because you meet people in bars and I’m really tired of you only hanging out with me and your mother. Look, at you, Geri. You’re so, freaking handsome and you’re a _doctor_ , for God’s sake, and you’re still young, and you’re funny and you’re sharp and there is absolutely no reason why you _shouldn’t_ have someone, and you don’t even try to look for someone!”

Fair enough. Shakira had a point. She could keep ranting and she probably was doing so right now while he wasn’t listening, but she did have a point. Even right now, he was itching to check his phone, to snatch it back from her when she turned her head, even though he full-well knew how rude that was.

“I don’t have an easy time finding men, though, Shak. Sometimes I meet someone I think might be the right type for me, and then he isn’t gay, or whatever. And I don’t like gay bars. Also, I’m still in my residency, I’m not a doctor _yet_.”

“I know, you find them tacky. We’ve gone over your type a million times, and honestly, Geri, you just sound like you want someone like you. Good luck finding some genius over six foot with a penchant for too much facial hair.”

“Well, now you’re just getting sassy, Shak.” Geri turned his chair to look out at the crowd of people. It was only about nine, the night still young, but there were still lots of men to look at. Probably better this way, before the place was too crowded, for people-watching. “Do you think people just think we’re on a date?”

“Then go prove to everyone we’re not and go try and talk to someone.”

“I could get myself punched out with that shit.”

“Look, there’s one. He’s over six foot, has too much facial hair, go see if he’s way too smart for his own good. Just _try_ , Geri.” Shakira pointed.

“Shakira Isabel Mebarak Ripoll, that is a cop, coming out of the washroom, and heading towards the door, and I am NOT going over there.”

“Then he won’t punch out your lights because that’s a felony, go, go! Before he leaves!”

Shakira shoved at his shoulder until Geri got up. He used to act like a fool in bars during his undergrad, but hadn’t in years. This was particularly stupid, to approach this guy. He looked like an alpha male, and a hurried one with places to be at that. Geri wasn’t stupid. The guy was on duty, and had stopped at the closest place for a piss. Not that he didn’t like to preen himself with the knowledge that he too felt he was an alpha male, but two alphas just seemed, disastrous.

“Hey, you look on your way out, but, um, my friend over there, she sent me over to…”

Geri was surprised, up close, at how handsome the guy really way. He was just a little shorter than Geri himself, but still a tall, muscly-looking guy. Nice hair cut, good lines to it. He liked to keep it fresh, obviously. The most curious point for him was his hands. They were absolutely covered with little tattoos, which was unusual for a cop. They looked, strangely enough, like little gang tattoos. Geri wondered if the rest of him had tattoos too, but he was covered.

“Her there?” The guy looked over at Shakira, who was watching awkwardly but with an impish expression on her face. “Hey man, she looks like a bombshell, but you keep her for yourself, okay? Not my type.”

Well, Geri was really going off nothing here, but that was a help, actually. Who the hell could resist Shak? She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever set eyes on. He’d date her in an instant if he wasn’t gay. She was everyone’s type.

“I was going to say she sent me over for me, I can be a wimp. I know you’re clearly on duty and on your way out so I won’t be so stupid as to ask for a drink, but can I give you my number?”

“Wow, um, I’m usually propositioned in the bathroom, not coming out of it.” The cop didn’t seem remotely insulted. Geri breathed a sigh of relief. He’d gotten lucky, very, _very_ lucky, on his first try. “Here, mate, I’m off in an hour and a half, give me that number, but if you stick around here, you can buy me that drink.”

Tattoo Cop, as Geri didn’t know what else to call him at the moment, was holding his phone out to him, opened up on the contacts page. So, petite blondes weren’t his thing, but at the very least, oversized guys with too much facial hair were also his.

Tattoo Cop glanced at the phone to read the name Geri had put in once it was handed back to him. “Great, Gerard, talk to you soon.”

~

“Thank god you’re a slow eater, they would have kicked us out by now if we were just sitting here with nothing in front of us.” Geri was staring hard at his phone across the way, still sitting with Shakira’s. Likely, the harder he stared at it, the less likely it was to buzz, but here he was anyway. “It’s been over an hour and a half, he’s not coming, why did he take my number? He could have told me to fuck off.”

“He got _off_ after an hour and a half, give him a little time to sort himself out at work, get back here, all that. Who knows anyway, he’s a cop, maybe there was an incident and now he has to do overtime. Just wait.

“It’s like eleven, that’s half an hour.”

“That’s barely anything, I’m late for dates all the time.” Shakira took a small bite of her salad then put her fork down. Normally, Geri would go nuts watching how slowly she minced over a meal, and would tell her so bluntly, but he left it today.

“You say I want a smart guy, what if he’s a dumbass sort of cop? All brawn, no brains?”

“Then do your best to have a really hot lay and don’t call him back.”

“Heartless, Shaki.”

After the 10:30 mark, Geri had been religiously watching when someone new walked into the bar, even though the door was constantly being swung open and shut. He didn’t exactly know why he felt a weird little rush of excitement at this. It’s not like he never had sex, or anything. He just supposed that after he’d gotten his residency position at Guttman that he’d stopped focusing on it, so maybe he just felt kiddish again. Maybe Shakira was right, maybe he did need someone, even if just for tonight.

It was 11:13 when Tattoo Cop walked in, and Geri went to get up, but Shakira pulled his sleeve down. He was still in his uniform, but it seemed to be the paired down version, just down to his button-down short-sleeved shirt, his jacket and gun holster now gone. He wasn’t making himself seem any less than deserving of the nickname Geri had assigned him, as he now saw tattoos covering both arms, all the way up. That had to be a strange experience, getting pulled over by him and seeing that.

He approached the table and Shakira immediately got up.

“You kids have fun with your drink, text me later, okay Geri?” Shakira stretched up as far as she could on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“Are you good to drive home?” Tattoo Cop finally spoke, and Geri was both comforted and amused that he was so, very, cop-like already.

“I didn’t drive here anyway, Geri did, so I’m going to take a cab. Have a good night, boys.” Shakira headed towards the door, practically flouncing in her glee, and Geri realized he’d now have to pick up this conversation.

“That’s Shakira, she’s quite something.”

“I didn’t introduce myself earlier, I’m Sergio.” Tattoo Cop, now Sergio, held out his hand, which Geri shook. He hoped his handshake had enough force to it. “She called you Geri, do you prefer that or Gerard?”

“Either is fine.” Geri took Shakira’s leftover salad and pulled it over to his side of the table, beckoning Sergio to sit down. He sat, looking over Geri carefully. It always felt strange to be put under the microscope like that, even though he was doing the same to Sergio.

“You’re a really ballsy guy, you know that, Gerard? I appreciate that. Takes guts to just walk up to someone and hope they swing the right way.”

“I don’t think I would have if Shakira hadn’t pressured me to go for it, but I think I was ballsy back in the day. You’ve got to be, yourself. Putting yourself on the line for the city.”

“It’s a pretty easy gig. Walk around, look like you have somewhere to be, mostly telling young and stupid people to stop getting so goddamn drunk all over the sidewalk. You get some fun things sometimes, a drug bust or whatever.”

“See? You have thrill seeker in you.” Geri flagged down a server who came and took their drink orders. He’d nursed one drink for ages before, so Geri figured it would be alright to have just one more. Sergio just ordered a beer. A classic, manly guy. Surprisingly easy to talk to so far, too.

“So what do you do, Gerard?” Sergio was still watching him so carefully. Geri nearly felt like ducking his head and blushing, but kept his head straight and forward.

“I’ve got a year left on my residency at Institut Guttman, I’ll be a neurologist. I just did what my mum did, she’s the head there, actually. Yay for nepotism.”

Sergio raised his eyebrows. “Holy shit. Well done, man. Didn’t know I’d picked a date with some genius.”

Geri grinned a bit. Admittedly, he liked it when people gassed him up. His mother was always telling him he was going to get too big of a head if he kept listening to everybody, and maybe his head was a little oversized, but he still liked the compliment.

“Nah, nah, man, I just read all the books. I didn’t invent anything.”

“Do you mind if I get something to eat, Gerard? I’m usually pretty hungry after a shift.”

“Of course, no, please eat.” This was still surprisingly easy. Sergio chose chicken wings, which he offered to Geri when they got to the table. He was happy to help with those, he’d not eaten very much earlier, anxious over the date. Sergio’s banter was very good, and although Geri didn’t know how much schooling he’d actually had, at the very least, he wasn’t stupid. He was quick and clever with his words, sharp with a dark sense of humour. He really liked bullfighting, which Geri thought was a bit dodgy, but not the biggest deal in the world. A lot of people did. He really loved dogs and horses and cars and seemed really passionate about all those topics, even if Geri didn’t know a blessed thing about any of them. Geri realized that he was so deep in his residency that a lot of his passions had been thrown to the wayside, so it was almost beautiful to hear someone wax poetic on their own.

“Sergio, I do have one question you can maybe help me out with.”

“Mmhmm?” Sergio wiped his fingers off on his napkin.

“All the tattoos. What’s the story behind those? Do you have more than just on your arms?”

Sergio leaned back in his chair, smirking a little. “Why don’t I tell you about them on our second date. As for if I have more than just my arms, there’s only one way to find out.”

Geri smirked back, laughing just a little bit. Thank god, actually. He’d been enjoying the conversation, but it was now well past midnight, and if he was honest, he’d kind of been craving a lay after Shakira had put the thought in his head. “You’re right, there is.”

“If you’d like to give me a physical, doctor.”

“You beat me before I could make a joke about you strip searching me, are you kidding me?”

Sergio burst into laughter, and Geri couldn’t help but laugh too. Sergio’s laughter was deep and Geri’s felt his was the louder kind that filled a room, but on any count, it sounded good together. Sergio was wiping his eye a bit, trying to calm down from the laughter, but they both kept giggling a bit.

“I’ve got the cruiser outside, you want to head out?”

“Yeah, fine by me.” Geri went over to pay the tab, realizing, with vague irritation, that he was also paying for Shakira’s salad, but he supposed it was a small price to pay. She’d sent him over to Sergio and got this whole thing in motion. They didn’t touch each other while they walked out to his police cruiser, but it was mostly because Geri felt neither of them really knew how. The sexual tension was pretty fucking high, but it seemed strange to leave holding hands, or whatever.

Once they got into the cruiser, which Sergio had tried to inconspicuously tuck in the back of the parking lot by some low-hanging trees as to not arouse any suspicion that some cop was causing problems at the bar, Geri ran a hand through his hair. “My place, or yours? I don’t care.”

“Can we do this here?”

“Isn’t public sex illegal?” Geri remembered having sex in his car as an undergrad, but this was a police car.

“Nobody is going to notice or care, come on.” Sergio leaned in and gave Geri a kiss, which quickly made him forget any misgivings he had been having. God, that did feel good. Geri had wondered if their thick beards pushed together would feel scratchy, but it felt soften than he expected. He went for Sergio’s police belt buckle, which was a little confusing. Geri hovered his hand over it, not wanting to make an ass out of himself. Sergio let out another chuckle.

“And I was so quick to call you a genius.” Sergio opened it for Geri, who sorted out the rest. He’d had such a good time, and wanted to make that clear to Sergio. He zipped open Sergio’s pants and scrabbled to pull his underwear down, finally getting a look at his dick. Fuck, it was a good one. Geri leaned down and gave it a good, long suck, before Sergio could make the next choice for them. Sergio let out a long, low moan, then relaxed, settling in for his blowjob. Brat, Geri thought to himself. Acting almost like he expected it. Sergio’s cock was rapidly lengthening and getting fatter in Geri’s mouth, and he hadn’t done this in awhile, but that was okay. His little choking noises only seemed to be getting Sergio hotter, making louder noises and tangling a hand in Geri’s hair. Geri reckoned he couldn’t deep throat it, at least not tonight, but he did the best that he could, and it was definitely good enough. Sergio thrust a little into Geri’s mouth, crying out louder when Geri sucked at and teased the tip. He was that sorta guy, Geri decided.

They both seemed a bit frantic to finish the job, considering it was in the car. Sergio gripped Geri’s hair tighter and mumbled that he was going to come, which Geri thought was nice, letting him know so he could have the chance to decide whether to pull off, spit, or swallow. Geri wasn’t a baby, he’d been a swallower since he started fucking. It didn’t bother him, although he could see why it bothered others. Sergio came, now putting a death grip on a wad of Geri’s hair and jerking fast into his mouth, before leaning back, closing his eyes. Geri pulled off and waited, wiping his mouth a bit with the back of his hand.

“Get your pants off, Gerard, let me return the favour, then we’ll go back to mine and have some real fun if you’re up for it.”

Geri was happy to oblige with getting his pants down as quickly as possible. He liked this, Sergio giving the orders. Geri frequently liked to be someone in charge, but it sounded good, very masculine and fitting, for Sergio to tell him what to do. Sergio sat up and took hold of Geri’s own cock, pumping it up and down, back to watching him carefully.

“Bossy, aren’t you?”

“Does it bother you?”

“Not at all.” Geri knew he had a really big cock, and he felt very blessed for it. Sergio was looking at it appreciatively, and Geri leaned back. He’d not nearly expected to spend his evening sucking someone off in a cop car, but here he was. He liked Sergio, he did, and in a lot of ways, they were compatible, even if they really lived widely different lives. Shakira said he had a type, a type just like himself, and maybe that was half true, but Geri got the distinct impression that Sergio was filled with curiosities and Geri suddenly wanted to know him much, much better. Geri leaned back and relaxed, enjoying his illicit handjob from the man in uniform. Sergio had mentioned a second date. He’d start with uncovering the tattoos.

 


End file.
